


Corinthians

by pekhoe



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2.5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels, Demons, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekhoe/pseuds/pekhoe
Summary: Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu is dead and reincarnated as a demon. He is given his first job, but there is an angel trying to stop him from completing his plans.





	1. "Death to the weakling, wealth to the strong!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just a few notes before you read.  
> -I am not religious, in all honesty, I just found this an interesting topic to write about, and decided to go with it. I research a lot of the Christian interpretation of demons and angels, but I promise this isn't going to be a "holy fanfiction" where I quote the bible every five seconds. That's a promise.  
> -This fanfiction has a lot, and I mean a lot, of real-life events mentioned in it, specifically massacres and instances that people say is 'God's doing'. So, if any of the sorts triggers you, please don't read!!!  
> -I am a college student just trying to make it through life, so if you would like to support me and help me make more chapters and other fanfictions, please give me coffee at https://ko-fi.com/pekhoe# !!!  
> -This fic will probably be a rollercoaster of emotions. Forgive me for that. 
> 
> That's all! Feel free to comment or message me about fanfiction suggestions!!! Have a good day!!!

Fuyuhiko was not one for religion. He thought it was absolute bullshit. It was an excuse to give people hope while living their miserable lives. No person actually enjoyed it. It was the fear of being left behind, the fear of being alone. It was all a big scheme that he wouldn’t fall into. Heaven and hell were absolute bullshit, and it would take a lot of convincing to change his mind. God could suck his dick for all he cared. He wasn’t real-or it, whatever the hell it was. 

He was the leader of a yakuza clan, naturally immune to the emotions post-death. He had murdered dozens of people with no mercy. He didn’t start that way, however. He was very against it when he was a child, but the manipulation of his family lead to his enjoyment of murdering. Most of the time, he wasn’t the one doing the damage. He had resulted in doing Yubisume to a large number of his workers, sometimes doing them himself, and other times, making them do it. He had shown absolutely no mercy to the people they captured.

Maybe that’s how he ended up here.

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu was now in hell. He was now classified as a “novice demon”, whatever that was. There had been slight changes in his appearance. He had stubby horns, which he was teased about constantly, crimson eyes, and small, pathetic wings. His clothes were basically the same since it fit their demon “uniform”. It was more like an aesthetic than anything else. Black, gray, and red were his choices. So, the shirt under the jacket had to be changed. He just made it black, too. It looked like shit in his opinion, but whatever. 

The highers had promised he would be given better conditions as he ranked up. There were many jobs to help him rank up, but for now, he was considered a demon of fate. That basically meant he was the demon on a person’s shoulder. The more he convinced the mortal to listen to him, the more he would be rewarded. Then, if he wanted, he could switch jobs. It seems that terrible, especially since he seemed to have the best of the seven bosses. 

To keep it simple, there were seven leaders of Hell, which covered the seven sins. Lucifer covered the pride district, Mammon covered greed, Asmodeus covered lust, Leviathan covered envy, Beelzebub covered gluttony, Belphegor covered sloth, and Satan covered wrath. Fuyuhiko had been put into the wrath district, due to his lack of empathy, and his strong amount of anger. It was a good fit, to say the least. He was obviously meant for that area.

Today he had been called in by his boss, most likely for his first mission. He had gone up to his office, waiting in the waiting room for him to call the small gangster in. It was funny how a small man like him could kill so many people, barely the same height as the woman at the desk that checked him in. He was looking at the images around the room. There was a lot of art on the wall, almost like the office of a CEO, mostly pictures of terrible incidents of the human race. Pictures from the Holocaust seemed to be the most prominent, almost as if Satan was proud of it. There were others as well, of course. The Sukhumi massacre in Georgia, the Bor massacre in Sudan, the Hama massacre in Syria, and the Nanking massacre in China. The last one seemed to be popular, and Fuyuhiko hadn’t known anything about it. Apparently, the Japanese killed and raped people in China. With a toll count of three million, he was shocked he never heard of it. 

 

While he stared at the poster with the information of the Nanking massacre on it, his name was called. The annoyed woman at the desk furrowed her brows before repeating his name, where he finally flinched and stood. “Come with me, sir,” she said confidently, taking him into a back room. It was a long hallway full of cubicles and personal offices, the suspense filling his body up until he was about to burst. He tried glancing in them, but they all seemed like strangers, which would make sense. The population of Hell was much higher than the current population of Earth. 

The woman pushed a doorbell-like button to his office, waiting a moment before a distorted. “Who is it?” He asked through the speaker. The woman looked at her notes, already forgetting his name. “Kuzuryu, Fuyuhiko. You asked to see him.” She said, pushing up her glasses and flicking her thin tail with the heart shape at the end. Fuyuhiko had yet to grow a tail at this point, which proved how much more experienced this older woman was than him. Not to mention, the heart shape had signified a succubus, if he had remembered correctly from his training. That…was not an image the exact wanted in his head. It caused him to cringe to himself. 

There was silence for a moment before Satan replied: “Let him in, the door is unlocked.” The woman pulled the door open for him, and saw…there was another door? Jesus, things were kept private here. Fuyuhiko nodded at her before walking in. He gripped the next door handle, nervous for what he would see on the other side. He had absolutely no clue what his boss looked like. He knocked on the door before opening it. “Sir?” he said softly, poking his head out. He seemed nervous, not a good impression. It caused the claimed ‘Satan’ to laugh. “Fuyuhiko, please, sit down.” the mutated voice said. 

The voice seemed pitched and changed as if it was a secret as to who Satan really was. He had a long black robe on. It included a hood, which covered his face entirely. The only thing that was able to be seen was the ruby orbs that stared the young yakuza down. Fuyuhiko quickly sat down, cracking his knuckles as he started to get comfortable. There was a silence from the robed stranger. All the man did be stare at the man-child in the seat across from him. “You don’t seem very…wrathful.” He commented, a bit surprised by the appearance. 

Fuyuhiko raised an eyebrow, adjusting his eyepatch and leaning closer. “What do ya mean by that, huh?” He asked, starting to get a bit too invasive. The man in the robe didn’t flinch, just softly saying “Sit back, Kuzuryu.” With a small pout, the man fell back. 

Satan pulled out a hologram of his file, moving it to the right so he could still see Fuyuhiko’s face. The more the man read, the more he was confused with Fuyuhiko. “This says you were a clan leader. Is this correct?” Satan asked, seeming to not believe that. However, Fuyuhiko just huffed and replied with one word “Yep.”

That didn’t seem to make Satan very happy and left him to just close out the file. “Kuzuryu, the reason I have called you in here is for your first mission,” he said, causing Fuyuhiko to sigh loudly and rub his face. Satan knew Kuzuryu was of good use if he could get him to work. Kuzuryu was used to being the leader, so he would try and continue to do that until Satan put him back into shape. 

“Alright, alright, tell me what it is, okay?” the annoyed, freckled boy asked, tapping his foot and leaning on Satan’s desk. He had his face resting on his fist, causing his cheek to push up and accent his babyface. Satan pushed a button on the holograph in front of him, causing one to appear on Fuyuhiko’s wrist watch. 

“You have a simple job for you. Your sister, Natsumi Kuzuryu, is the new leader of your clan. You are to help her take over the country. Should not be a difficult job, since you are so powerful.” Satan said monotone. It was mocking, in a way. Fuyuhiko started to flip easily. 

“What?! WHAT?! How the fuck am I going to do that? Do I have to fucking possess my sister? I’m not that powerful. You’re an actual fucking dickhead! Oh my god.” he began to throw a tantrum, Satan not even flinching at him. 

“If you do it, you will rank up ten levels, leaving you an actual house of your own, and open up dozens of jobs here for you.” he said, “Perhaps it will teach you to grow up.” 

“Excuse me?!” the angry toddler screeched “I’m grown up! I’m twenty-two! How dare you say I’m immature! You’re setting me up for failure, you asshole! Who do you think I am?” 

“I think you are Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, past leader of the Kuzuryu clan. You will be teleported back once you have completed your mission.” Satan said, pushing a button on his desk.

“The fuck do you mean, my mission? I don’t even understand it! You can’t just throw me out there and expect me to do it-“ 

Fuyuhiko was dropped in the middle of his hometown, falling into some freshly cut grass. He stands up, wiping himself off before continuing his tantrum, yelling at the ground and stomping on it. “You fucking asshole! The fuck is wrong with you! Do you want me to fail, you idiot? I’ll sell your fucking organs! You hear me?” he ranted, people walking past with no problem. He stopped the ground before sitting on it, refusing to move until he was given further instructions. The people still ignored him. Mortals were unable to see them, or hear them unless it was their victim, or an angel or another demon. 

He felt a shadow loom over him and began to glance up.


	2. Seraphina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Just a few notes before you read. -I am not religious, in all honesty, I just found this an interesting topic to write about, and decided to go with it. I research a lot of the Christian interpretation of demons and angels, but I promise this isn't going to be a "holy fanfiction" where I quote the bible every five seconds. That's a promise. -This fanfiction has a lot, and I mean a lot, of real-life events mentioned in it, specifically massacres and instances that people say is 'God's doing'. So, if any of the sorts triggers you, please don't read!!! -This fic will probably be a rollercoaster of emotions. Forgive me for that.  
> That's all! Feel free to comment or message me about fanfiction suggestions!!! Have a good day!!!

Fuyuhiko attempted to glance up at what blocked the sun, but the rays that leaked from behind the object seemed to temporarily blind him. He rubbed his left eye, looking back up to make eye contact with a woman.

He had never seen her in his life, and it was absolutely not Natsumi. This woman had a matured face, clear of any freckles or imperfections. Her skin was very much porcelain, a bit paler than his sister probably was. Her hair was silver- not gray, silver. It glistened almost like silver itself, and it was tied up in braids (which was probably a good idea, since it seemed pretty long up). 

However, the most captivating part of her was her eyes. Hidden behind glasses, they were a pale blue, much like his right eye, almost the color of one who was blind. However, it had more depth, as if there was a whole universe in those irises. He could see clouds in them and a glowing ring outside the pupil. 

Overall, the woman didn’t seem human at all. Everything about her just glowed and radiated some sense of another universe. He had never seen hair like that. He had never seen skin like that. He had never seen eyes like that. It, for some reason, left him with a feeling of intimidation and terror, as if it were fight or flight with her.

He wasn’t sure how in hell he saw that all because once he was able to speak, she was gone. It was absolutely shocking for him. It must have been a photographic memory. He pulled himself up, looking around for the woman he had just seen, and finding nothing near what she looked like. After memorizing her appearance, it was more than likely that he could pick her out of a crowd. 

Fuyuhiko let out a small groan, rubbing his left eye again before it adjusted to the sunlight. It sure did take a bit, since hell was so dark. 

Since the vision had calmed, he was able to view his surroundings, scratching his neck as he tried to think of where he was exactly in comparison to his home. It was a bittersweet feeling- the fact he was in his hometown, and not that far up the hill was his estate. Well, it was Natsumi’s estate now, right? How long had it been since he died? He couldn’t tell. No more than a year, it seemed, since it looked the same as it did when he was last here. 

The watch on his wrist glowed red, flashing a few times before a hologram of his boss was shown. He pulled up his sleeve to make it easier for him to see. 

“I see you have calmed down,” Satan said lowly, obviously irritated with the young man. He knew Fuyuhiko was the best for this job. He knew the clan inside and out. 

Fuyuhiko puffed his cheeks out in irritation, letting out the air with the long sigh. “Yeah, yeah, what’s my fuckin’ job already? What am I doing now?” Fuyuhiko grumbled lowly to his boss. 

“Before I tell you, I will need to clarify some things, since a sense of mine believes you didn’t pay much attention during training,” Satan said, rubbing his forehead. If Fuyuhiko wasn’t as important, he would have just banished him at this point.“Alright, shoot. What do you gotta tell me?” He said, trying to rush this along.

“The humans in this world will not be able to see you, along with hearing you. The only exception will be Natsumi, who can only hear you. You are able to possess humans during this job, but only to help you advance in your mission. Anyone who cannot be possessed, or can see you, is not human. Do not let them get in your way.” Satan explained, getting more comfortable at his desk as Fuyuhiko impatiently listened.

“Alright, cool, bye.” Fuyuhiko cut him off, turning off his watch and hovering off the ground with his wings. With that, he flew off to his old home.

Once he arrived, he could feel himself shivering already. He never thought he would be back here, but here he was. He could check on Natsumi, was a total plus, in his opinion. She probably was doing an awesome job. While hovering over the building, he could see someone being loaded off in the back, tied up and struggling. Both curious and determined to get this job done, he flew down, following behind them and seeing where they would be heading. Looking at the tattoos on the man who was tied up, it seemed he was a Kuzuryu clan member. He probably disobeyed Natsumi’s command, it seemed. More than likely, a Yubitsume would be done on the man. 

The man was thrown into a chair, sat down across from where Fuyuhiko presumed his sister would be. He seemed completely distraught at this point, not crying, but close to it. He was breathing heavily, almost hitched. The other members must have messed with him on the way. 

The door finally opened, and Fuyuhiko was left speechless. 

Natsumi was standing there, wearing a full suit at this point. Her hair was still the same. Not much really had changed in appearance, but it was a big enough change to make him tremble a bit. He was proud of his little sister. Natsumi had always been more violent than him, so this whole job seemed easy. She was cold and ruthless. So, getting comfortable, he hopped in a nearby chair and leaned back. Natsumi fell back into the seat, crossing her arms and sitting in almost an identical position to her big brother. Huh. It was almost as if she was trying to be him. She raised an eyebrow, looking him up and down. Finally, the freckled woman spoke.

“Take the damn bandana off his face.”

Without even one second of silence, they untied it and showed his full face. He knew that face. It left him shocked. Aki Seyama?Aki had been a loyal member of the clan. He was basically a cousin to Fuyuhiko and Natsumi. He was a few years older, having spent his childhood with the two Kuzuryu kids. Aki had a wife now and seemed pretty happy the last time they talked. How did shit hit the fan so face?Oh, shit. That’s why he was sent here. Natsumi was going to have more difficulty than he thought. Was Fuyuhiko going to have to advocate to punish him?

Aki took a few seconds to speak.

“Boss, I’m so sorry. Please let me explain myself-“

Natsumi gave a cold glare as she leaned on the desk, resting her cheek on her fist. “What is left to explain? I leave you in charge during a clan attack and you just fucking bail? We lost our members because of your stupidity. What is there to explain?” she said, glaring at him. 

“Please, please, let me explain, boss. Please,” he repeated over and over, desperate to help her understand.

Natsumi didn’t seem to be having it, slamming her hands on the desk. “I’ll give you the explanation myself. You’re a fucking coward and idiot! You obviously don’t know how to lead. If you were boss, we would be screwed.” 

Fuyuhiko saw this as the time to come in, flying over to her. Possessing one of the people in the room would do nothing. Plus, he didn’t have the guts to possess a childhood friend. “Natsumi, this guy deserves his throat slit. He deserves to die for all the people he caused to die,” he said, getting close and leaning towards her on the desk. 

Natsumi seemed to listen, thinking it before speaking. “Maybe we should just slit your damn throat,” she suggested, almost as if she came up with it herself. Aki kept his head down in shame, not even knowing what to say at this point. 

All of a sudden, there was a switch in his personality. His was silent for a moment, before looking up. To Fuyuhiko’s shock, Aki’s eyes were the shade of the girl he had envisioned just an hour ago.

“Boss, your brother wouldn’t have wanted that fight.” Aki said, choking on his words “I feel the need to continue my choices in his name, and if you disagree with me, you may punish me. That fight was a fight for no reason- with no purpose. We were about to invade territory that did not need invading. We were going to attack innocents. That isn’t right.”

Natsumi looked shocked at that, her eyes widening. It was obviously the right trigger to get her to sympathize. Fuyuhiko just sat in shock, unable to even speak to her. Natsumi coughed lightly, trying to hide the tears that began to form. “Yes, you’re right. I apologize, Aki. You did the right thing.” she responded, causing Fuyuhiko to flinch “Let him go.”

Fuyuhiko began panicking at this point, yelling at her “Hey, hey, what are you doing?! He betrayed us, that isn’t what I would have wanted! Stop letting him take over your mind! God, damn. You’re so fucking stupid, Natsumi. How am I related to you?” 

Natsumi heard that, and it made her look down at herself and nodded. “Yes, let him go.” she repeated, standing up “Once again, I apologize, Aki. I hope you can forgive me for this.” 

Aki nodded, bowing to her as he was untied. He stood, bowing again. “Thank you, Boss. I will not let you down again,” he said, everyone, walking out. As Aki left, a light appeared from him, suddenly stopping to figure out what had just happened. He rubbed his head, but his clan brothers help take him home. 

The light sure enough formed into a person- and it was the girl he had seen previously when he first arrived on Earth. She opened her eyes, sighing contently and with relief. Now looking at her in a full way, he could see she was wearing basically a palette of light blue, yellow, and white. She had tiny wings and a halo. 

She was, in fact, an angel.


	3. Chapter 3

After Fuyuhiko was able to melt the disbelieve that had frozen his face, his face began to turn red from rage. The woman didn’t seem that surprised or intimidated by him, scanning his appearance up and down. She had a small smile on her face, obviously content with her success of manipulated his little sister.

“Erm- I, uh, what?! Why are you ruining my mission?” Fuyuhiko spat out, hopping into a defensive position. This didn’t cause the angel to even flinch. It was almost condescending in a way, how she just glared down at him. He already felt guilty for yelling at her.

“I apologize, but it's actually the opposite.” the girl said, sliding her sleeve up to reveal a similar watch to his. It projected in a light-blue color, presenting a file almost identical to the information that Fuyuhiko was given on his. “I was assigned to Natsumi Kuzuryu three Earth days ago. My boss did warn me that a person would be sent to retaliate, but…I wasn’t expecting-“ she began explaining, then took another glance at his appearance “- you.”

“What the fuck does that mean?!” he hissed at her, looking ready to pounce on the girl at any given moment, but still, she didn’t move. She knew that Fuyuhiko barely knew how to use his powers, and a fight would just be like wrestling a toddler. “You’re messing with my sister! You can’t just go into her head and psychologically manipulate her. How is that the right thing to do?!” he was pouting again at this point, hurting the woman’s ears the more he talked.

“…Then why were you sent here?” she asked, tilting her head a bit to the side “I am trying to protect Natsumi from doing the wrong thing. But, it does make sense why they called you for this since you are siblings.” She wasn’t even looking at him, just scrolling through her file. “Just to add, you are acting extremely unprofessional,” she added, flapping her wings to shake off her irritation. 

“What’s your name, then? Why were you sent here?” he said, just seconds away from fighting her in a losing battle. 

“Oh, yes, I apologize. I guess that makes me unprofessional as well,” she said, pushing up her glasses and turning off the watch. “My name is Peko Pekoyama. I’m sent from Patience district in Heaven,” she said, bowing towards him. 

Filled with so much rage to burst, Fuyuhiko tackles her down, making her grunt and fall on the ground. He, of course, ended on the ground as well trying to pin her down. Peko obviously was trained much differently than him, flipping him over and pushing her knee into his gut.

“I recommend you don’t try this move again. It would be best for the safety of both of us.”

“Then stop messing with my fucking sister!” he gasped out, barely able to breathe from the pressure in his diaphragm.

“Stop trying to make your sister into a ruthless killer, will you?” Peko said softly, finally content and making her point. She stood up, going to move before she felt him cling to her leg like a toddler. 

“I’m not letting go unless you promise to leave!” he stated, thinking it would cause her to leave. Peko just gave a disgusted stare and began dragging him across the floor, leaving the room with him still clinging to her ankle. 

“Why are you so stubborn?” Peko asked, glancing at him before beginning to pull him up the stairs.

“Why are you so stubborn?” he mocked her, causing her to roll her eyes and continue up, making the ride up the stairs as uncomfortable as possible for him, hoping he would slip off. 

Finally, they got to Natsumi’s room, and she huffed, exhausted from the weight on her leg. This job had just gotten twenty times harder- because she had to babysit this demon-toddler. She opened the door slowly, trying to make it look like “wind” and not surprise Natsumi.

“Hey, hey! What are you doing?! This is her room. This is an invasion of her space!” Fuyuhiko blustered at Peko, getting absolutely no response as she walked in and sat on her bed. Finally, Fuyuhiko gave up and sat on the bed next to Peko, keeping a few feet of distance between the two, since he didn’t exactly trust the angel. 

Once he saw Natsumi at her vanity, his expression dropped straight into heartbreak. Natsumi had her head in her hands, looking as if she had a pounding headache. She seemed overwhelmed, and anxious- close to a panic attack, if anything. She had always talked about how she didn’t want to be the leader of the clan- and here she was, doing that.

Finally, she spoke up, looking at herself in the mirror “God, Natsumi, he’s right. You are so fucking stupid! Your big brother would be so disappointed.”

Peko glanced at him, softly saying “I wonder who said that to her.” 

Fuyuhiko glanced back, tears welling in his eyes. Oh, god. He never thought how much his words would impact her in his afterlife. He quickly ran over. “Natsumi, I didn’t mean it! I’m sorry! I just was upset because things didn’t go my way, I really didn’t mean it-“

Natsumi’s anger grew, her breathing heavier and heavier before she suddenly screamed with fury in her voice, pulling her fingers through her hair as the tears began to fall onto the vanity in front of her. “Leave me alone! Get the fuck out of my head! Get out! Leave! I don’t want to hear your voice!” she shouted “Nobody wants you here anymore! You caused enough damage to all of us! Just leave me alone! I fucking hate you! I hate you so much! I hate you.” Between the shouting, things were thrown across the room, breaking and shattering all sorts of fragile objects. Natsumi’s anger had boiled over at this point, not exactly getting time to mourn over his death. “You just made things worse for all of us! You’re terrible! You’re a fucking monster.” she said, finally dropping to her knees in the middle of the room, everything shattered around her. Her breath was hitched and trembling, trying to calm herself from doing anything too extreme.

Peko had bolted out of the room, somehow finding a way to grab their father’s attention and come to assist her. The angel just looked at him with disgust and disappointment.

Fuyuhiko was absolutely speechless, hearing those words from his own sister. They had so many memories together- and she really wanted him completely gone from her life. Had he really done that much to their family?

Peko had returned with their father behind, bending down to hug his daughter- something he didn’t really do that often when he was alive. He was concerned, and it was obvious by the look on his face. His daughter was having a meltdown over her brother’s death.

Fuyuhiko swallowed hard, feeling his throat tighten to the point where he could have vomit. This was something from a nightmare for him. Seeing his sister’s sanity fall away was one of the worst things he could imagine- and it was happening right in front of him. 

Natsumi slowly calmed down, taking some deep breaths before rubbing her eyes. “I’m sorry.” she said, completely embarrassed by her outburst “I’m sorry, dad. I just…keep hearing him in my head, and it drives me crazy.” 

“That’s how it is. It’s going to be rough, but you’ll tough it out, girlie,” their dad said, ruffling her hair and getting her to softly laugh.

Fuyuhiko never had that connection with him. It was almost as if it was better he was gone. It was so much more healthier here without him. Natsumi would be thriving if he wasn’t there. There was a glimmer of tears in his eyes, but he once again attempted to hide them. This time, Peko was able to notice. 

“I think she’s gone through enough for today.” Peko said softly, nodding to herself “I think it’s best we both leave for the night and return after she’s recovered.” 

Fuyuhiko, who was still shocked by the sudden outburst of his sister, just nodded, walking out and finding a guest bedroom to sleep in. He didn’t need sleep…but it was nice to still do it time to time. He just…did not understand so much that was going on. Did Peko even know Natsumi? Why was she sent? Why does she seem…right? It was annoying how logical her replies to everything were. None of this made sense. Somehow, Peko had begun to make him feel guilty for his actions, without saying that much.

Tomorrow would be a better day.


End file.
